What Makes You Beautiful
by Saphirabrightscale
Summary: Astrid feels like she needs to change, will Hiccup make her see she doesn't?


What Makes You Beautiful

A.N.: Hey everyone, been a while since I've written huh? Well I just want to say is I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update How To Train Your Dragon FangirlStyle 2. I've been so busy I wasn't able to write really, but what I am going to say is this. This story's not discontinued, it's not on hiatus, and I will update and write more stories before the end of the month. So that's that. Anyway did anyone watch Dragons: Riders of Berk? I did and it was awesome! :) Well I got this idea from the episodes Heather Repot Parts 1 and 2( where this story takes place), when Tuffnut referred to Heather as "the pretty one". So enjoy, review, and wait until the next chapter comes for How To Train Your Dragon Fangirl Style 2.

Astrid walked through the village with a moping expression on her face. The villagers were happily working this day, giving occasional greetings. She didn't feel this good today. She hadn't since Heather left. It wasn't that she missed her, she did a bit but not enough to bring her down. It was that she knows there had to be something between her and Hiccup.

She wasn't just suspicious of her. She hated too admit it, especially to Ruffnut, but she was a little jealous of her. Not of how Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut always swoon over her, actually it made her glad that Snolout finally found someone else to try to impress and not bother her so much, but she was jealous of how Hiccup spent so much time with her, and even gave her a ride on her first day in Berk, when he was suppose to race with her that day.

What was it about Heather that made Hiccup trust her automatically? True she was pretty, but that doesn't make her more pretty than she is to Hiccup's eyes, does it?

Your insecure, don't know what for. Your turning heads when you walk through the door.

Astrid stopped at shield set in front of a supporter and looked at her reflection. She brushed her bangs behind her eye and scrutinized. Giving a meticulous glance she looked at herself and thought "Maybe I should give a change to my look.". She imagined herself again in her Heather disguise. She can just dye her hair black in soot, tie it in a braid, and wear the attire.

Don't need makeup, to cover up. Being the way that you are is enough.

She knew something was suspicious about that girl when she saw her in in the middle of the night, and her reading the Book of Dragons was clear evidence, but Hiccup didn't believe her. Tuffnut called Heather "the pretty one", maybe that's what Hiccup thinks of her as well.

Everyone else in the room can see it, everyone else but you.

She has seen how they are together, they get along well and work as a team in the forge. Meanwhile they hadn't spent some time alone in a while, much less racing.

Astrid you light up my world like nobody else. The way you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the crowd it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh-oh. You don't you're beautiful.

If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe.

You don't know oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh-oh.

That's what makes you beautiful.

Maybe it's not just her look, maybe she should change her personality as well. Heather seemed so nice, kind, and grateful when they met her. She seemed to know as of blacksmithing as Hiccup does. Astrid knows a bit of it, but not as much as they do. Heather's personality was soft and gentle. Astrid's personality was tough and hard, although she did soften up a bit sine she and Hiccup started dating. She can be aggressive and would take her anger out on others.

Heather seemed more friendly than her, and can get people to trust her more. It took more for Hiccup to believe her, and she noticed how he wanted a hug from her when they said goodbye. Maybe she was just nicer than her and Hiccup liked that.

So c-come on. You got it wrong. To prove I'm right I put it, in a so-ong. I don't know why, you're being shy, and turn away when I look into your eyes.

Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you.

"Ok, I'll do it." Astrid said with a smile, but the shield has been taken by a Viking, who gave her a suspicious look.

"Sorry." she said and quickly ran off to her house.

Astrid you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed, but when you smile at the crowd it ain't hard to tell. You don't know oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful.

If only you saw what I can see. You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe.

You don't know oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful. Oh-oh.

That's what makes you beautiful.

Astrid entered her house and closed the door behind her. She jogged up the stairs to her room. As soon as he got there she closed the door behind her and rummaged through her trunk.

"Come on! Where is it? Where is it? Aha!" Astrid took the Heather disguise out with a smile. She quickly changed and looked at her reflection from a shield on the wall with a smile.

"Perfect!" she said. "Now for the hair."

She undid the braided ponytail, her usual style that she always had hair as, and removed the headband that was part of usual attire. She tucked the bands in the pouch of her usual clothes left on her bed.

She went downstairs and found some soot leftover from when she used the disguise. She felt some on her fingers and looked briefly at them before looking ahead.

"Here goes nothing." she said and began covering every inch of her hair in the black substance, occasionally coughing as she did so.

Soon her hair was back to being black as Heather's. She then sighed but quickly went upstairs to see how she looks now.

When she came up she remembered Heather had her hair in a braid and went to her pouch, took out a band, and began tying her in that stye. Soon she looked exactly like Heather, except for her blue eyes that could stand out.

Astrid sighed noticing them. "If only there was a way to make your eyes a different color." She looked again and smiled thinking how happy Hiccup will be with her new look. She ran out of her house, going to the forge.

Na, na na na, na na na na na. Na na na na na na. Na na na na, na na na na na. Na na na na na na na.

Astrid saw Hiccup working at the forge, Toothless was bye, simply sleeping. She smiled, excited about him seeing her new look, and pushed a hair back.

Astrid you light my world like nobody else.

She walked up to Hiccup from behind, placing her hands behind her back. Toothless woke up from a good rest, looked at Hiccup, and looked confused at the person standing next to him. Is that Heather?

"Hey Hiccup." Astrid said and once Hiccup heard her voice he jumped in surprise. This earned a giggle from the girl.

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

Hiccup turned towards the voice and looked at Astrid in surprise.

"Heather?" he asked.

"No it's me, Astrid."

"Astrid? Wow you look...different. Isn't that the Heather disguise you wore when we tried to get the book back?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be a new look. What do you think?" Astrid spun around so Hiccup can get a full view of her.

Hiccup didn't know what exactly to say. Why would Astrid change her appearance to look exactly like Heather?

But when you smile at the crowd it ain't hard to tell.

"Ummm Astrid, why would you give yourself a new look?"

Astrid stopped smiling and briefly looked at the ground before giving a small smile and shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to have a change for once."

Hiccup still doesn't know why. "But why change? You look fine the way you are."

Astrid turned away from him and sadly stared at her reflection from the shield mounted on the wall.

"Astrid are you hiding something?" Hiccup walked to her and stood next to her looking at their reflections.

Astrid sighed sadly and looked down in a different direction. Perhaps she should tell him. "I know."

"You know what?" Hiccup leaned in the same direction she has, trying to get a look in her eyes.

Astrid finally faced him, causing him to step back in surprise. "I know that you preferred Heather when she was here."

Hiccup leaned back and blinked in surprised. Why would she say that? "What...what do you mean?"

Astrid frowned, angry that he doesn't understand what she was saying. "Hiccup, I saw how you two were together when she came. How you acted all nice around her, how you two immediately got along and worked well in the forge, how you gave her already a flight when we were supposed to race that day!"

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Did she always have to bring that up?

"I told you there was something suspicious about that girl and you didn't believe me. I caught her sneaking for and reading the Book of Dragons and you still think I was wrong, and I saw how you wanted a hug from her when we said goodbye."

Hiccup suddenly felt guilty for not believing his girlfriend. No wonder she was angry, and a bit jealous, but he should have believed her still. Did Astrid really think she needed to change?

You don't know. Oh-oh.

"Astrid, I'm sorry I made you feel that way about yourself. You were right I should have believed you from the minute you first tell me something was up about Heather. She just doesn't seem like the kind of person who would betray anyone." Hiccup placed one hand on his heart and reached the other out to her.

Astrid scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Of course she doesn't. She's the pretty one" She mumbled the last part to herself.

"What?"

Astrid sighed again "Tuffnut called Heather 'The Pretty One'." she made quotation marks with her hands when saying Heather's title.

"Ah, I see how it is." Hiccup came closer to her, looking directly at her in the eyes.

"Astrid you don't need anything about yourself, outside or inside. You're amazing just the way you are."

You don't know you're beautiful.

Astrid smiled but shook her head. "Hiccup I'm not as amazing as you think. I'm not perfect, I get aggressive, I'm not as pretty as Heather, and I don't as much blacksmithing as you and her do." She counted her "flaws" with her fingers.

Hiccup shrugged with a smile. "So what if you're not perfect, nobody is. I'm not, the whole village is not, and no matter how many times Snotlout would say about himself being perfect he isn't."

"That's true." Astrid responded and they both chuckled.

"And what I've always loved about you is your "flaws". They make you who you are, and there are so many things I love about you that I can even count."

Astrid lit up at his words. She placed one hand on her hip and gestured with the other to start. "Ok then, give me some samples."

Hiccup chuckled. "I don't where to begin. Well, for starters you always make my day better no matter what and always give good advice whenever I'm in trouble."

Astrid you light up my world like nobody else.

"You're beautiful no matter what. I saw how you looked when you went out to dowse the fires the night I shot Toothless down and one started behind you, Heather could not look as amazing as you did with the fire behind you. You looked like a true warrior."

"Oh yeah, I saw the way you looked at me from the forge." Astrid laughed a little thinking of his expression that night.

The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

Hiccup eyes widened. She saw?

"It's ok. I find that pretty cute."

Hiccup sighed with a little relief and continued. "You are tough and aggressive, I'll admit that, but that's what makes you a strong warrior. You're the embodiment of the Viking way, besides my dad. I would never want you to change that. You're competitive and ambitious, you don't give up, and you know when someone acts weird and find your answer why. You sensed something was up with me when I did better in Training, and you knew something was up with Heather."

Astrid blushed at his words and looked down.

But when you smile at the crowd it ai'nt hard to tell. You don't know. Oh-oh.

Hiccup lifted her chin so he can continue. "Astrid you helped me figured out why I didn't kill Toothless and gave me the strength to not give up when I lost everything. You stood bye me when no one else did. If it hadn't been for you I never would have tried to save him and everyone."

At the mention of his name, Toothless shot up between the two. Hiccup chuckled and scratched his head. "Besides, Toothless likes you for you."

Astrid laughed and petted his head. Toothless gave a nod in agreement to Hiccup's words.

Astrid smiled the biggest smile she can. She suddenly felt happy with who she is again. Hiccup's right, she doesn't need to change. She may not be perfect but that's ok. She's not Heather, she is Astrid, and that's all she needs to be about herself.

You don't know you're beautiful.

Suddenly Astrid grabbed the collar of Hiccup's tunic, causing him to exclaim in surprise, and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup looked surprised but put his arms around her waist.

Astrid you light up my world like nobody else. The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed.

Astrid and Hiccup broke apart and Astrid smiled, looking into HIccup"s eyes.

But when you smile at the crowd it ain't hard to tell. You don't. Oh-oh. You don't know your beautiful.

"Thank you Hiccup."

"For what?"

"For letting me see myself the way I do again."

If only you saw what I can see.

You'll understand why I want you so desperately. Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe. You don't know. Oh-oh. You don't know you're beautiful.

Hiccup smiled back and letted go of her. "Besides." he said with a shrug "I really thought of Heather as a sister and that's why I wanted a hug from her when we said goodbye."

Astrid laughed a little to herself and smiled at her boyfriend.

Oh-oh. You don't you're beautiful. Oh-oh.

"So." HIccup tilted his head in curiosity and crossed him arms with a smug. "About that chicken?"

Astrid's eyes widen and she quickly looked at her attire. "Oh well, I've gotta go change back to myself. I'll see you later for our race." she gave quick kiss on the cheek before running off. "You're amazing!"

Hiccup chuckled before turning back to his work. Toothless looked at him in curiosity as to hat just happened.

"Don't worry bud, Astrid just needed to see herself the way I see her again, but remind me to start feeding you some chicken later. It could come in handy some day."

Toothless shook his head to himself with a smug and then went back to sleep, glad to hear things are fixed between the two.

That's what makes you beautiful.

A.N.: Well that's it, I hope you like it, and if you're wondering why I changed the words "Baby" to "Astrid" it's because I read these "Hunger Games" fanfics where the lyrics to this song was altered to make it specific for Katniss. You know like "Katniss you light up my world like nobody else..." and I thought they were funny and decided to use the same method. So once again, please review and, hopefully, I'll write chapter three soon.


End file.
